


priorities

by Helga_Erhardt



Category: Cesare (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Erhardt/pseuds/Helga_Erhardt
Summary: По мотивам 33 главы манги





	

Во Флоренции Мигелю не нравилось. Он не очень разбирался в архитектуре – местные красоты были ему чужды, а люди везде одинаковы, но что-то в этом городе не давало покоя. Предчувствия еще никогда не подводили, но на этот раз ощущение надвигающейся беды касались именно его, Мигеля. Может, город был здесь вовсе не причем, а мирные жители никоим образом не виноваты, но Мигель с радостью покинул бы его, нисколько не печалясь.

К полудню он уже управился со всеми делами, а сеньор Чезаре его все еще не вызывал. Быть может, вчерашнее недовольство присутствием в доме мальчишки Анжело не укрылось от глаз господина, и тот желает его проучить? Эта мысль вскоре показалась Мигелю абсурдной – кислая мина на его лице никогда еще не была причиной опалы.

\- Вы видели синьора Чезаре? – Хуан и Родриго забыли о своем занятии, увидев в дверном проеме Мигеля. Вид у него был весьма взволнованный, словно они за чисткой оружия упускают очень важные события.

\- Он будто бы говорил, что хочет посмотреть на представление в городе… – ответил Хуан, задорно подмигнув приятелю, - собирался взять с собой того паренька из Флорентийского союза – Анжело.

\- Анжело? Понятно.

\- Да ты же знаешь его, Мигель, – успокоил де Кореллу Родриго, - он вечно крутится у Чезаре под ногами. Укрепляет дружбу между Флорентийским и Испанским союзами. Скоро мы уже не просто объединимся, а будем жить под одной крышей.

Хуан, найдя шутку приятеля удачной, зашелся смехом. Когда дверь за Мигелем закрылась, все еще был слышен дружный хохот. 

На душе было совсем скверно – и не то, что бы сеньору Чезаре угрожала страшная опасность, хотя с их новым флорентийским другом любое невинное событие могло приобрести масштаб эпидемии бубонной чумы. Нет, безопасность господина вдруг ушла на второй план, оставив в сухом остатке одну единственную мысль – Анжело тихо и незаметно занял его место. Место рядом с Чезаре. В его авантюрах, в его приключениях, в его мыслях и желаниях. Мигель остался лишь тенью, скользящей следом, тогда как странный мальчишка, над которым они посмеивались, внезапно заполонил собой все. Куда не ступи – Анжело уже тут как тут.

Через час метаний из угла в угол, Мигель вернулся к компании Хуана и Родриго. Он был настроен решительно, и попытки приятелей свести все к шутке потерпели фиаско. Родриго пришлось седлать лошадей и отправляться с Мигелем к дому, где жил Анжело. Дверь им открыла перепуганная пожилая женщина. 

\- Да, был! – рассказывала она, эмоционально размахивая руками – Я не знала, куда его посадить и чем угостить. А они переоделись…. Мы живем скромно, синьоры, как видите - достаток наш скуден. 

\- Так что случилось, когда они переоделись? – не выдержал Мигель.

\- А… – женщина поняла, что отвлеклась, – они выскочили в окно.

\- В окно?!

\- Да, я даже не успела спросить Анжело, когда он вернется.

Мигель уже не слушал ее. 

\- Не переживай Мигель, синьор сможет за себя постоять, – Родриго сам не знал, как реагировать на произошедшее, но хмурое настроение де Кореллы постепенно передавалось и ему, заставляя нервничать.

\- Я не могу не переживать, – бросил Мигель через плечо, направляясь к лошадям. – Он в одежде флорентийца, бедняка, да еще в обществе Анжело, что само по себе уже катастрофа. Даже в Пизе я не оставлял Чезаре без охраны….

Навстречу им несся Хуан, по лицу которого Мигель еще за милю понял, что тот никого не нашел.

\- На площади в центре города ярмарка, - запыхавшись, отчитывался он, сдерживая разгоряченного скачкой коня, – но никого похожего я там не заметил.

\- И не нашел бы, даже если они стояли у тебя перед носом, – нахмурился Мигель садясь в седло.

***

 

Ситуация выходила из-под контроля. Все начиналось с веселого приключения, а заканчивалась не очень весело. В другое время Чезаре, несомненно, ответил обидчику и тот еще пожалел бы о том, что связался с Борджиа. Но сейчас он был обычным флорентийцем, пришедшим на ярмарку поглазеть на представление. Поношенная одежда и взъерошенные волосы – все, что было в его арсенале. 

Сеньор, которого хлебом не корми - дай прицепиться к кому-нибудь, был уже порядком навеселе и задевал всех, кто смотрел косо на его попытки выиграть приз по стрельбе из лука. Нежелание Чезаре вступать в спор еще больше раззадорило вспыльчивого горожанина, и вокруг постепенно стала собираться толпа зевак. Анжело бросился объяснять, что сеньор все неверно истолковал, и Чезаре пришлось оттаскивать своего спутника. Он понимал, что никакие объяснения не помогут. Внезапно обидчик вскрикнул и скособочился. Из-за его плеча появилась голова Мигеля. Тот стал что-то яростно шептать. Лицо, еще недавно искаженное гневом, вытянулось и побелело, в глазах появился испуг, словно Мигель пообещал партию в боча с чертями в аду.

\- Расходимся, достопочтенные сеньоры и сеньориты, представление окончено! - воскликнул де Корелла и кивнул Чезаре. Тот подтолкнул Анжело, но как назло мальчишка, раскрыв рот, остался смотреть на перепуганного насмерть горожанина. 

\- Идем! - крикнул Чезаре и, схватив Анжело за руку, потащил сквозь толпу, не дожидаясь городской стражи. Оттолкнув свою жертву, Мигель последовал за ними.   
В переулке, загороженном повозкой, их дожидались Хуан и Родриго. 

\- Нам пора убираться отсюда, мы и так привлекли слишком много внимания.

Чезаре пристально наблюдал за Мигелем, который подсаживал на коня Анжело. Мигель старался не смотреть на своего господина, отводил взгляд, будто боялся - тот заметит что-то в его глазах. Что-то, тщательно скрываемое до сих пор, а теперь яростно рвущееся наружу.

\- Я поеду с тобой. 

Мигель только коротко кивнул.

Всю дорогу Чезаре думал, что сказать. Что выходка его была безрассудной, и он нисколько не думал о Мигеле. По правде сказать, он впервые думал о Мигеле. 

\- Я не должен был...

Тот посмотрел через плечо, но ничего не ответил. Лошадь перешла в галоп, и Чезаре пришлось обнять Мигеля обеими руками.

\- Я научился плеваться косточками.

\- Это пригодиться высокородному сеньору, - глухо отозвался Мигель.

\- Еще мы видели голых женщин...

\- Очень познавательно для будущего духовного сана, - голос его друга потеплел.

\- Это все блажь, Мигель, - прошептал Чезаре, так чтоб не слышали их спутники и особенно Анжело, который всю дорогу оглядывался на них. - Косточки, женщины, флорентийцы. Мне кажется, благодаря тебе я расставил приоритеты....


End file.
